deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Al Capone/Bio
Alphonse Gabriel "Al" Capone, nicknamed Scarface, was an American mobster and crime boss of the infamous Chicago Outfit during the Prohibition era. The son of Italian immigrants to the US, Capone was born in Brooklyn, New York in 1899. He was expelled from school for violent behaviour at the age of fourteen, which led to him getting involved with several Brooklyn gangs. It was during this time that Capone met gangster Johnny Torrio, who would become Capone's mentor. At age twenty, Capone moved to Chicago at Torrio's request. Capone worked as an enforcer for James Colosimo, the head of the Chicago Outfit. Capone quickly rose through the gang's ranks, eventually becoming the new boss after Colosimo's death and Torrio's attempted assassination. Capone greatly expanded the Outfit's alcohol bootlegging and racketeering business through the use of violence, but his bribes and mutual relationships with authorities ensured his protection from the law. Because many urban Americans opposed Prohibition, Capone became something of a hero to the people, who saw him as a modern-day Robin Hood. Capone justified his criminal actions by saying that all he was doing was giving the people what they wanted. However, Capone's reputation was tarnished in 1929, when Capone was blamed for the brutal killing of several members of a rival gang. The public turned against him, once complacent authorities became determined to have him arrested, and newspapers gave him the title of "Public Enemy Number One". Although he was never successfully convicted of racketeering or bootlegging, Capone's mobster career was effectively ended in 1931, when he was indicted and convicted by the federal government for income-tax evasion. He was sent to a series of prisons, including the infamous Alcatraz. He would be released on parole in 1939, but his time as a mob boss was already over. He died of cardiac arrest in 1947.﻿ Battle vs. Pablo Escobar (by Wassboss) Each will have 5 men with them. Al Capone is driving up to Pablo Escobar's base. Inside Pablo is planning to smuggle drugs over the Colombian border.Meanwhile Al Capone tells his driver to park in the underground car park next to Pablo's base. Al and 4 of his men get out and one stays in the car. They make their way up to the room Pablo and his men are in. They burst through the door and open fire on Pablo and his men with their Tommy guns. They dive for their guns but one of Pablo's men is riddled with bullets 6-5. Pablo and his men fire back and kill one of Al's men with the M60 5-5. Under fire Al and his men retreat back out of the door. Pablo sends 3 of his men after them and has one stay with him in the room. One of Capone's men turns around and fires at them but misses. Pablo’s men stop and decide to split up. Al and his men keep on running. One of them turns around and sees that no one is following them. He grabs one of the men and shows him. However Capone and his other gang member don't notice and keep on going. The two men notice this and run after them. Suddenly one of Pablo's men jumps out of a doorway and guns one of the men down with his Uzi 4-5. The other one pulls out his Tommy gun and fires but is out of bullets. So he turns and runs off. Pablo's man smiles then runs off in the direction of Capone. Meanwhile Capone and his man turn round a corner and see a Colombian standing there he has their back to them so dose not hear them. Neither of them has a gun so they turn around and they notice that they have lost the other two men. Then they hear Pablo's other henchmen coming the other way. They decide to hide in a cupboard. Pablo's man turns the corner and sees the other henchman standing there. He goes over to talk to him. Capone pulls out a pineapple bomb and throws it into the room the two men are in. However they here it land and turn to see it lying there. One manages to jump behind some cover but the other one is not so lucky and the grenade goes off 4-4. Capone and his henchman walk into the room to see if he is dead. However the other man jumps out with a machete. Capone's man turns to face him and pulls out his baseball bat. He tells Capone to run and swings it at the Colombian. However he simply slices it in half. He then decapitates Al's man 3-4. He turns and sees Al has got out another baseball bat and he smashes him in the face and beats him to death 3-3. Meanwhile in the car park the one of Pablo's men sees Al's car. He runs over to it and puts a car bomb on it. He hears someone coming so grabs the detonator and hides out of the range of the blast. Al's last remaining thug comes through a door at the side of the car park. He runs over to the car to get the driver to come and help him. Pablo's henchmen wait till he gets in range and then pushes the detonator. The guy in the car is killed instantly but the other guy is only fatally injured by the blast 2-3. Pablo's man runs over to see if he is dead. With the last of his strength Capone's guy pulls the trigger on his shotgun and hits Pablo's henchman right in the face before dying 1-2. Meanwhile Al has found himself right outside the door Pablo and his henchman are in. He picks up a discarded Tommy gun and kicks the door down and opens fire killing Pablo's last remaining man 1-1. He points the gun at Pablo but he has run out of bullets. Pablo punches him in the face and sends Capone reeling. But Capone puts on his brass knuckles and punches Pablo in the gut. Pablo doubles over in pain and Capone kicks him in the face knocking him out onto the balcony. Pablo lies on the floor in pain. Capone gets ready to deliver the final blow but Pablo kicks him in the face. Al stumbles back and falls over the railing of the balcony. Pablo looks over the edge and sees Al is dead. He pulls out a cigar and smokes it before heading back inside his base. WINNER: PABLO ESCOBAR Expert's Opinion Pablo Escobar had better weaponry and better training than Al capone and while al was more used on gang on gang battles he was not prepared for the weapons pablo brought to the table. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Pablo Escobar (by Wassboss) Pablo Escobar: Al Capone: The Millennium Knickerboxer Hotel is used to serving high profile business clientele and has a number conference rooms for guests to conduct their business within. Admittedly they normally host CEO's of legitimate buisnesses but today it plays host to a meeting between two crime bosses at the top of their game. Seated at the side of the table closet to the door is Chicago's very own mafia legend Al Capone while the side closet to the window seats a more unusual patron, having travelled all the way from Colombia, the leader of the Medellín Cartel himself, Pablo Escobar. "You've not had any problems with the police here?" Capone asks. Escobar chuckles. "No no Señor, they are much like the police in Colombia, just slip them a brown envelope stuffed with notes and they are quick to leave you alone." Capone smiles but it's stiff and lacks warmth. "Listen here Amigo I'm just going to cut right to the chase here. My associates and I have been made aware that your expanding your territory to include the United States correct?" "Indeed we have Señor. Most of our trade is within the US, so we figured having an official base of operations here would be good idea." "Yeah, see, the problem is we've seen some of your boys around these parts, peddling their cocaine and setting up shop. You see Pedro or Pablo or whatever the hell your name is, Chicago is my town. ''Nothing comes through this city without me knowing about it and quite frankly I'm offended you seem to think you can just come over here and try to muscle in on my business." Several of the men around Escobar start to rise angrily but Capone's own bodyguards react instantly, pushing back their coats to reveal guns holstered to their belts. Escobar raises his hand to his men, indicating them to sit down which they do reluctantly. "There seems to have been some mistake here. We aren't muscling in on your business, we are merely trying to sell our product to those who wish to purchase it. We don't control the flow of alcohol, we're not extorting anybody or any of the activities your organisation par-" "Frankly I don't care of your not ''technically ''doing what we do," Capone says cutting Escobar off "The point is you're trading in my city and without my permission. You don't just get to waltz in here and start selling to my clients without me getting a cut you understand?." Escobar glares angrily at the Mob Boss but nods his head curtly. "So here's your choice ''Amigo. ''You either I get a cut of your business or you pack your bags and get the hell out of here before things get real nasty. You got that?" "I understand Señor". Capone gets up from his seat and begins to leave the room, followed closely by his bodyguard. He pauses at the door. "My brother runs a Casino in the penthouse suite, he'll be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't try any funny business. You have three days to either leave town or get in touch with us about your first payment." With that warning lingering in the air he leaves. As soon as the door is closed behind him, one of Escobar's bodyguards jumps to his feet. "Did you hear that ''hijo de puta, who does he think he is coming in here and telling us what to do. I can't believe you stood for that Pablo. I'd have shot that Gordo Gilipollas ''right in his fucked up face if he'd talked to me like that." "Sometimes you have to be calm in situations like this Andrés, not get too worked up and do something rash," Escobar says leaning back in his chair. "I had a feeling this might happen, as soon as I heard this Mafioso type wanted to arrange a meeting with me. Don't think I've gone soft though, that stupid ''puta ''won't be a problem for much longer and once he's out of the picture, I'll be running this city." ---- Capone waves his hand and a car pulls up outside the hotel. The driver gets out and opens the door to let Capone and his bodyguards into the back seat and pulls off into the traffic. "You sure showed that Colombian fella' who runs this place Boss," one of the goons says. "He's not the first punk to try and muscle in on my territory and he won't be the last. Let's hope he's a cleaver boy and pays up what he owes." The car stops at a traffic light and the driver turns his head, his face looking concerned. "Did you say he was Colombian?" "Yeah, why are you so interested." "I thought I'd take the car into the garage for a check-up while you were in that meeting, the guy who worked on my car was Colombian. He didn't seem to speak English very well and he kept looking at me funny, like he was up to something." "Probably worked for that Pedro fella', I wouldn't worry about it," one of the goons says but Capone frowns. "What did he do to the car exactly?" "I don't know really, seemed to be doing something to the underside of the car." Capone's face drops. "We need to get out of this car now!" he snaps and pushes his way out of the door, followed quickly by his bodyguards. The Driver however is too slow and before he can react the car explodes in a fiery inferno, killing him instantly. The shrapnel from the blast hurtles through the air and hits one of the goons right in the throat, leaving him choking up blood on the floor. "That son of a bitch!" Capone yells angrily. "First he tries to steal my business, then he tries to murder me! I ain't having this. I ain't fucking having this at all. Come on boys, let's show this Latino motherfucker what happens when he fucks with the Chicago outfit." Slipping away from the panicked crowds which are beginning to gather around the blackened shell of the car, they head back to the hotel, drawing their guns before they even step through the doors into the reception, not caring an inkling about being conspicuous. As luck would have it Escobar and his cronies have just come down the stairs and stop dead as they see Capone and his mobsters approach, vengeance blazing in their eyes. There is no hesitation from the mobsters as they open fire, driving the Colombians back with a hail of bullets. One of them topples over riddled with entry holes and the rest try to return fire with their own guns but are forced to retreat back under the onslaught. Capone gives chase as Escobar flees up the stairs, taking pot shots with his Tommy gun whenever he catches sight of them. They burst through a set of double doors into a corridor of rooms, spotting two figures running back into the conference room, while a room door slams shut. "Joey, go clear out that room for me, we'll carry on to the conference room" Capone snaps. As the pair continue onward, Joey strides up to room number 328 and kicks the door in with a powerful punch. The Colombian inside jumps back in shock and ducks down as bullets rain down upon him, dashing into the adjoining bathroom and slamming the door shut. Joey's finger stays on the trigger until the bullets are replaced with clicking as he runs out of ammo. Cursing loudly he looks around the room for another weapon and spots a baseball bat propped up against the wall. Snatching it up he barges his way through the door and the cartel member raises his pistol but he knocks it out of his hand. Smashing a fist into his jaw, he stumbles back and trips into the bathtub, where Joey proceeds to deliver dozens of vicious blows to his head, cracking his skull open. Joey straightens his jacket and turns to find himself face to face with another cartel member, Uzi in hand. He opens fire and the mobster is jolted backwards and topples on top of his recently murdered victim, their blood mixing together as it washes down the drain . Meanwhile back in the conference room, Capone and Escobar are locked in a vicious gunfight. The Colombians have overturned a table for cover and are firing over at any chance they get, which isn't often under the constant SMG fire. Capone runs out of ammo and drops his Tommy gun, taking a pineapple grenade out of his pocket. Pulling the pin he lobs it over the table, hearing a shrill scream as it goes off and fills one of them with shrapnel . Escobar stumbles out dazed from behind the table and towards the window where he tugs on the blind string, plunging the room into darkness. The mobster fires wildly into the darkness but nothing hits it's mark. "That lucky bastard" Capone mutters under his breath as the door behind him opens, momentarily illuminating the room. A cartel member opens fire with his Uzi and kills the last mobster as Capone ducks behind the overturned table. Quietly Capone slides his sawn-off out of his jacket as the Colombian searches for him in the dark. Every so often a burst of gunfire provides a flash of light as the man fires nervously at random spots. Crawling along the floor, Capone stops as he hears the dull clang of a empty magazine hitting the floor, only a few steps away from where he's lying prone. Aiming his shotgun in the general direction of the noise, he fires off both shots in quick succession, hearing the satisfying sound of the pellets hitting their target dead on . Getting to his feet he creeps over to the window and pulls on the blind string, bringing light back into the room again. He starts to load up his shotgun but freezes as he feels the cold hard barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head. "Drop the gun," Escobar growls and Capone obliges. "Easy now there ''Amigo ''let's not do anything rash," Capone says. "Rash! Rash! I'm half deaf from the fucking grenade you chucked at me and you've killed some of my finest men. And you telling me not to be rash!" "Hey! Listen here buddy you set off a motherfucking car bomb and killed a bunch of my boys as well. Your lucky I'm giving you the oppourtunity to walk out of here alive." "What the hell are you talking about, ''letting me walk out of here alive. Have you forgotten the gun pressed to your head you joder gordo?" "Damn your hearing must be busted, can't you hear the police are outside?" Escobar notices for the first time the squealing of sirens from the streets below. "So unless you want us both to end up in a jail-cell I suggest we both get the hell out of here. I suggest w-" The sentence is cut short as Escobar squeezes the trigger and puts a bullet in Big Al's head. "The only person walking out of here is me Pendejo" ''Escobar says under his breath. Looking around at the carnage he is about to leave when a idea pops into his head. Grinning he takes a small pocket knife out of his jacket pocket and bends down over his slain opponent... ---- The police swarm over the hotel as the paramedics and doctors try and help any civilians who have been caught up in the fire. In the upper floors CSI units pore over the dead bodies and empty shell casings for any clues of what happened. The chief of the Chicago Police Force surveys the scene. "Looks like another goddamn gang deal gone wrong". Depressingly he's not even shocked by it any more, ever since the rise of the Chicago Outfit scenes like this have become almost commonplace. He hears hurried footsteps and turns as a junior officer scurries over to him. "What is it kid?" he asks. "Sir, you ain't gonna' believe this. The crime scene guys have just gone into the conference room and you won't believe who they found. Old Scarface himself!" "What!" comes the astonished response. The chief hurries over to the conference room and sure enough, the body of Al Capone sits propped up in a chair. "Why fuck me sideways and call me Sally! It is. The big boss himself." He moves in closer for a better look. "We've been trying to put this guy behind bars for almost four years now and he ends up dead in a gang shooting!" His eye is quickly drawn to his badly mutilated face, his neck has been sliced open and the tongue pulled through. "Oh my god." "What is it chief" the officer asks. "I've heard about this. This is a Colombian necktie." "A Colombian what now." "It's a sort of warning mark used by gangs in Colombia. They cut a guy's throat and pull the tongue through." Something clicks in his mind suddenly. "We've heard rumours of increased gang activity recently. Some say there's a new gang on the streets from South America. Now this proves it." "Another gang?! From Colombia? Well that's just super" The officer replies sarcastically. The chief strolls aimlessly towards the window and looks out over the city a grim look on his face. "Looks like we have a new king-pin in town." '''Winner: Pablo Escobar' Expert's Opinion This was a close battle with users torn between which of these crime bosses would come out on top. Capone's supporters argued that his greater experience in these type of squad on squad situations and the bigger punch his Thompson was packing would lead him to victory. However Escobar's supporters said that Escobar's more modern and reliable weaponry plus the greater training of his Cartel members would lead him to victory. In the end Escobar did manage to squeeze out old Scarface because he invested more money into training up his troops to the point they were almost a paramilitary group which far outclassed Capone's untrained thugs. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information This was only the second battle I ever made and because of this there were many glaring flaws. The information provided on weapons was nonexistent, there was no analysis of the warriors themselves, it was partly decided by poll vote and the blog and simulation were littered with spelling mistakes and poor grammatical structure. While the same outcome (a victory for Escobar) was achieved both times I felt this battle could've been done much more professionally hence the rematch. Battle vs. Ned Pepper (True Grit 2010) (by MilitaryBrat) l Capone and his men are somehow in a desert. Lucky Ned, Tom Chaney, the Doctor, Feral and his brother ride up on horses. "What is that you are in stranger?" Lucky Ned asks. "Its called a car."Capone replies ""Shoot them" Feral and his brother are killed by Carcanos and 2 of Capone's men are killed by return fire. LNPG:3 Capone: 3 Tom Chaney has his Henry Rifle. He sees Capone and goes to shoot him but is interrupted by a .38 slug in the gut and a stiletto in the throat. The Doctor kills Chaney's killer with his double barrel. LNPG:2 Capone: 2 Lucky Ned kills Al's last man with his Colt SAA. Al grabs a shotgun off a dead man and shoots and wounds Lucky Ned. He's about to kill him when the Doctor blows Capone's head off with his Double Barrel. WINNER: LUCKY NED PEPPER Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Du Yuesheng (by Battlefan237) Al Capone : Du Yue Sheng : "You ever dealt with those Chinamen before, Al ? I've heard that they eat dogs !" Asks Fran Nitti, as the Cadillac V-8 Town Sedan carrying him approaches the entrance of the drug factory, followed by a truck carrying four more Chicago mobsters. Ignoring the question, the Scarface lights up a cigar as their car pulls over near the gate. "Hey where are those slanted-eye motherfuckers ? Aren't they supposed to lead us through this gate ?" Nitti complains, "Somebody gonna teach that big ear fella basic etiquette !" However,something tossed over the fence interrupts the man's rants as he pokes his head out of the window, trying to figure out what that is. "Shit ! That is a f**king hand grenade !" Yells the man, alerting the three remaining gangsters. Quickly forcing themselves out of the car and finding shelters nearby, Capone, Nitti and the driver are able to save themselves from the blast. However, the last mobster isn't fast enough to escape, as the flaming tire crashes into his midsection, killing him instantly . It doesn't take long for the Chinese gangster who pulled out the assassination attempt to expose himself in order to check the result, only to receive twenty rounds of Tommy Gun bullets pumped into his chest . "That motherfucker. I want you all to get this fuck where he breathes ! Find this opium-addicted Du Yue Sheng. Trying to kill me ? I want him dead ! I want his family dead as well ! I want all his fancy hotels burned to the ground ! I wanna bash his skull open and piss on his ashes !" Defiantly yelled the angered mobster, as he orders his men to march inside the factory and seek revenge. Meanwhile, inside the factory, Big Ear is still smoking his pot, with Chen, Wong and Diterikhs standing around. "魏搞砸了! 那胖子带人冲了进来，想杀掉我们!(Wei fucked things up !That fatso is ordering his men inside ! He's starting a gang war !)" Suddenly, another Green Gang member rushes into the room, reporting the failure to his boss. "那你们还在这干嘛? (Then why the f**k are you still chilling around here ?)"Du shouts to his man, as he orders them to counterattack. Back in the entrance, where Capone and his men have already made their way inside the factory, two of the Green Gang guards on duty hastily grab up their Winchester in a desperate attempt to stop the horde of mobsters from getting in. However, they simply get overwhelmed by the robust Tommy guns, as they topple over riddled with bloody holes on their bodies and slam dead on the floor . Continuing to push his way through the factory after the American gang splits up to search for Du , one Chicago gangster stumbles upon Diterikhs in one of the hallways. "You damn Americans. " Mutters Diterikhs in heavy Russian accent, as he swiftly dodges an incoming shot from the mobster's lupara. " любительский, I've seen commie farmers handling Fedorov Avtomat for the first time doing a better job than you." The veteran mocks, as he shelters himself behind a pile of cases. Reeling off long string of profanity the distraught gangster discards the clumsy shotgun and switches to his Colt, making several more wasted shots at Diterikhs's hiding spot, before the Russian hit man draws out his Mauser and shows off his marksmanship, hitting the thug right in the face with one single shot. The bullet tears through the man's head, blowing out a large chunk of brain matters and flesh onto the wall behind him as the gangster collapses on the floor .Inspecting the body to make sure he is dead for sure, Diterikhs soon meets his end as he turns back to see another mobster holding Luparar emerging from the other end of the hallway,who spares no hesitation pumping a round into his chest . At the other corner of the factory, Chen is on his quest for Capone when a sudden pain strikes his back.Out of pure instinct he delivers a fast but heavy kick backward, resulting in a groan. Turning back, Chen sees an American gangster struggling to get back onto his feet. Several inches away from his shaking hands a baseball bat lies on the floor. Before the gangster can reaches for his dropped weapon, Chen stomps on his arm. Roaring in agony, the last thing the mobster witnesses in his career of crime and booze is a large blade swinging down towards his head . Elsewhere in the factory, Capone and Nitti are locked in a ferocious gunfight against two Green Gangsters. Opening fire with their Tommy Guns behind their respective shelters, neither side seems to be making any actual progress, as most of their bullets end up wasted on their covers. Finally getting tired of this meaningless spam, Capone retrieves a pineapple grenade from his pocket and tosses it towards the table behind which the two Chinese gangsters have been hiding. Almost instantly the bomb goes off, tearing apart the table and piercing one Chinese’s neck with shrapnel . The other gangster , with his shield blown apart, immediately stands up and dashes towards the exit in a desperate attempt to run for his life, only to receive six shot on his back from Capone’s pisto l. “Those pathetic cockroaches,” Smirks Capone, “Now let’s find that big ear fella and put him to big sleep.” At the exact same moment, in the factory canteen, one remaining Chicago gangster, attracted by the vast collection of oriental and exotic food ingredients on display, is too distracted to notice Chen entering the hall. It is too late for him to fight back when the cold barrel of Chinese Mauser puts pressure on the back of his head, generating a pink mist . Dusting the brain matters off his casquette, Chen is about to exit the room when the Lupara mobster makes his entrance from the south door. Taking aim in haste the mobster lets out a cheap shot which hits the window. Ceasing the opportunity provided by the reloading process of mafia’s favorite killing tool, Chen quickly switches to his Tommy Gun and fills the mobster full of lead . ---- "F**k, they're all dead." Shouts Capone, as he examines the dead men in the canteen. "Boss now what're we gonna do ? " "What do you think we're gonna do ? We're gonna find out Big Ear and blow his brain out. " "But boss we don't have any more men left." "Then he shouldn't be having any of his men left either. Listen Nitti that motherf**ker set us up and tries to kill us. Only by killing him can we show the world that no one messes with the Chicago Outfit. You see Nitti, I’m a kind person, I’m kind to everyone, but if you are unkind to me, then kindness is not what you’ll remember me for. Now our Chinese friends here have crossed my bottom line, so it's time to show them.... my unkind side. Now why don't we split up, you take cover behind that table, while I hide behind the counters. Let's wait here for them to arrive. They're searching for us as well, hell there's a time when they've dug into every other corner of this place and found no traces of us, and that's the time when they'll show up here. " ---- Something's wrong with the canteen. That's the first thought to pop up in Chen's mind when he returns to the canteen, finding out that some of the pieces of furniture have been moved. A quick spray of his Tommy Gun is enough to reveal a crouching Nitti behind one of the turned tables. With his shoulder injured, the top lieutenant of big Al shrills in sheer pain, as he struggles to crawl towards the exit."Easy there buddy, I'm just a goon, a random nobody, a barber that is barely used to this, I'm not the real one in charge ! I know you want to find the real one in charge ! I'm telling you, that he is right there, right behind-" Shouts the desperate gangster, as Chen closes the distance. However, his pleads is soon interrupted, as Capone emerges from the backside of the counter, baseball bat in hand. "You know what are my enthusiasms ? What draws my admiration ? What gives me the purest forms of joy ? Baseball !" Shouts Capone, as he delivers a hard bash on Chen's head,forcing him to kneel down. "Every aspect this sport ignites my passion, looks, throws, catches, hustles, teamwork, babe Ruth, Ty Cobb, and so on. What a f**king amazing sport, don't you agree Nitti ?" Exclaims big Al, as he continues smacking Chen's head with his bat until it becomes a bloody pulp mashed potato seasoned with tomato sauce and cabbage puree, barely resembling a human head . "So this is Big Ear ? To me his ears doesn't look that huge." It is at this moment that Du Yue Sheng himself makes his move. The fact that Capone chose a blunt tool instead of any firearms is sufficient enough for him to determine that his enemies have run out of bullets. Chen didn't die in vain, for his death assured him that he is winning. Calmly striding into the room with his Tommy Gun, Du opens fire at the two dumbfounded gangsters inside, killing them both in seconds . French Settlement, late at night "你对我们的帮助会被奖励(Your service to us will be greatly rewarded.)" Says the woman sitting in the shadow while taking a sip at her cup of tea. "那个人和他的黑帮为我们芝加哥的分支制造了许多麻烦。（That man and his operation have been causing a lot of troubles for...our branch in Chicago.）" "那么我将得到什么奖赏（So what are my rewards ? ）?" Asks Big Ear, as he bows to the woman in a respectful manner. "A shipment from Abstergo Industries will be arriving in Shanghai at the dock tomorrow morning. You can take whatever you like from the ship. Firearms, opium, drugs, women....Anything you want. " Abruptly switches into English, the woman beams out a mysterious smile, as she places a photo of a young man of African origin on the table. "This man, the Black Cross, will be arriving here in a few days as well. I want him taken care of, and when it's done, you can have more rewards." "Anything you say." Says Du, as he accepts the photo and starts planning his next plot. Expert's Opinion Du Yue Sheng wins this thanks to his better trained, more experienced and better funded subordinates, as well as better weapons in general. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios